


Strong Enough to Peel Paint

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: This was *not* one of Sean's better mornings.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen





	Strong Enough to Peel Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cheating a bit here-this was inspired by one of the prompts on the wonderful [](https://50passages.livejournal.com/profile)[50passages](https://50passages.livejournal.com/) community. I didn't sign up because I'm a slacker and know I'll never get them all written-but I'm hoping that some of the prompts will wake up my hibernating VigBean muses. Apparently, it's working. *grin* This is for prompt #13: _The dark water boiled, and there was a hideous stench._

It wasn't Viggo getting out of bed that had woken Sean up--the other side of the bed was cool, and it was too light in the room. Viggo woke up with the sunrise, silly bugger... and Sean had learned to sleep through it.

It wasn't anything pressing--didn't need to pee, didn't need a drink, nothing like that. So what had woken him?

He stretched leisurely, enjoying the warmth and laxity of well-used muscles... and stopped halfway into a stretch as his nose twitched.

That was what had woken him... the smell. It was faint, but unpleasant. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but it was probably something he'd regret not checking on.

Grumbling, louder than usual in the hopes that Viggo would overhear and feel sorry for him, he slid out of the nice, warm bed and into his robe and slippers.

Half-awake became fully awake as soon as he opened the bedroom door and the smell hit him broadside. He couldn't figure out what it smelled like, only that it was awful. He snickered at a brief flash of himself moaning, "Smell BAAAADDD!" like that character from the Jim Henson film his girls were so fond of--the one with David Bowie. It was quite horrible, in any case.

He shuffled into the kitchen, blinking blearily in the light, and breathing shallowly through his nose. And then, he saw it. The culprit of all this.

On the stove, there was a familiar pot. Inside the pot ... the dark water boiled, and there was a hideous stench.

"Viggo! Goddamnit, I _told_ you never to make me coffee!"


End file.
